My New Life
by Arrowkid21
Summary: Whatever Max was expecting when she meet Fang in 20 years it wasn't this. Max learns to deal with her new lifestyle and face the fact that not everyone appreciate her for being the savior of the world. Rated T for saftey. Many twist and turns. Bit of Fax.
1. Waiting 4 Max

**This idea just would not leave me alone! It's when Fang meets Max in 20 years like in the letter. For now its a one-shot depending on what you guys think I'll make it longer. Please excuse my grammar anyone want to be a beta just PM me. Very short.**

Fang POV

Twenty years! I can't believe it's been twenty years since I last saw Max! I have to admit it wasn't the easiest twenty years of my life. For the first couple of months my tears felt like a waterfall going into a river. (A/N hope this makes sense) I couldn't help it, I had to let it all out. I cried for Max, Iggy, Nudge the whole flock actually. I cried for my prior life, no matter how messed up it was at least it was better then this I was all alone now.

After a year or so things started to look up for me. I was adopted (another story) which gave me endless opportunities I even got to go to school. A regular school with kids, not with evil scientist and stuff I didn't even have to wear uniform! Of course there were some problems (always were always will be) but no one has to know about them especially Max... at least not yet. She only had to know about the important one or ones not really sure.

I took another look at my watch, 5:57 am. I've been here for almost three hours. I didn't mean to come here this early I just forgot that the time zone over here is four hours behind Atlanta so I ended up coming here around 3:00 in the morning. I had an urge to fall asleep even though I had gotten my full night the time was having an effect on me.

But I couldn't sleep Max was coming... that is if she wants to come. What if she doesn't? What if she doesn't love me any more? Will she forgive me for leaving? What about all the things I've done what will she think? The most important what will she think of them? Will she accept them? If she doesn't how would I choose between them and her.

The last question hurt so bad because I knew exactly who I would choose. Them. They always come first even before Max. Hopefully I wouldn't have to make that heart wrenching decision and break my true love' heart.

I don't know when but I fell asleep. I was dreaming. In the dream an angel walked to me and looked down. I looked into the angel's face and realized it was Max.

"Max." I said in the dream but I couldn't hear myself. "Max!" But I still couldn't hear.

Max the angel bent over me then started to shake me everything got blurry the I heard Max distant voice "Fang! Fang wake up!"

"Max!" (I heard myself this time) I jumped up startled. Without thinking I went over to kiss her then "Eff!" My breath was taken away by a blow landing on my stomach. I doubled over. Max pushed me to the ground making me fall on my back. She towered over me her face a twist of anger and pain her hair blowing behind her she looked gorgeous. A goofy smile appeared on my face (smiling something I have been trying lately.)

"I guess I deserved that huh?"

Her face changed a made it's way to a smile. She took my hand and help me got up off my back. I brought her closer to me.

"Yes you did." She whispered. The next moment her lips where locked in a long, passionate kiss. I was sad when we broke a part because I knew that meant it's was time to get everything straight. The part where everything, which seems wonderful so far could just start rolling down hill but it has to be done.

She looked up to my eyes (Ha! I'm still taller) "What is it?"

"Max..." I started " this is one of the hardest things I ever had to do..."

"Fang your saying me just get to the point." She interrupted.

"I have to kids" I said quickly. I wanted to take it back as soon as I saw her face.

**What do you think should I continue? Again excuse my grammar I 'm looking for a beta so Pm if your interested.R&R please and if you guy have any guess or ideas of what should/going to happen PM I'm looking for some ideas. Plz no flames, critizmbut no flames and yes there is a difference.**


	2. You what!

**Disclamier: I don't own anything!**

**This Chapter I dedicate to my first reviewer's: VivaLaKatee, MaximumRide1, SunshineWitch91 someone with no name and of course Megan******

Still looking for a beta anyone interested Pm me.

**Warning: I'm not the best at romance but I tried :D**

Ch.2

"Two kids? Twoo kids? How the f*ck did that happen? Wait don't answer that."

I exhaled heavily my breath coming out as angry little puffs. My blood was surly boiling right now inside of me. He was suppose to be the love of my life how could he have kids? With out ME!

I continued "So what did you come here for huh? To tell me about your fairytale life..." I did the rainbow thing with my hand. "with your stay at home wife and your snotty honor roll children?"

I saw the anger flash through his dark eyes. I had no reason to criticize him and his family.

?I knew it wasn't right but my anger was getting the best of me and I continued on. "What you don't need me anymore? because I could leave Fang, I don't have to stay here for this crap anymore!" I threatened.

Fang softened up at this "Max listen..." he started. He got a hold of my hand but I yanked it out of his grip

"Fang you come here and tell me that I just wasted twenty good years of my life! There was so much I could have done if it weren't for you!"

"Max I didn't say those things!"

"Oh shut the hell up! You know what? I should of went ahead and said yes when Dylan asked me to marry him." Oops! went to far!

His eyes widened "He WHAT?"

By now the hawks were looking at us probably wondering why these creatures were making so much noise but I didn't care. I wanted to kill Fang just rip his throat out.

"This is not how I planned for this to go." He said softly,sitting down on the cold ground holding his head between his hands.

I sat down next to him not looking at him instead looking up at the slowly rising sun. It was quiet for a while with the exception of an occasional bird chirping or Hawks wings beating as they flew here and there back and forth.

"Max not everything you said was true. I'm not married I just have two kids."

I was relived but at the same time another thought occurred me, what if he was 'mommy.' "

"Fang are you gay?" I asked

absentmindedly

"What no! Where did you get that idea from?"

"It just came up. Fang is this really all you came here to tell me."

"No. Maximum,..."

"Fnagalator?"

He flashed me a quick smile which still I realized, made my heart beat a little faster.

"Max I love you with all of my heart and I missed you like crazy when we were separated. But things change and I have new" he paused for a second "additions to my life and if you can't accept them well..." His voice faded away and he looked into my eyes a "Then this can't work out." He finished.

We were holding hands now. He was waiting for me to say something. I still loved him, I couldn't deny that and if there was any chance of me and him being together... "I'll give it a try." I said.

He kissed me "I loved you Max." He whispered.

"If I tell you I love you, can I keep you forever?"

He chuckled "Yes Max."

"I love you."

For the next couple of hours we just sat there in silence. Just enjoying the moment.

"Fang what are we going to do?" I asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" He yawned wrapping his arm around me.

"Like how are we going to do this? You live in one place I live in another, wait where do you live?"

"Atlanta, Georgia Douglass county."

"This is great. We live in South Carolina a couple of minuet fly away."

"Why South Carolina?"

"I actually wanted to move to Egypt so we could get as far away from the school as possible but mom didn't want to move out of the U.S. I actually wanted to live in Wisconsin but Nudge wanted to come to South Carolina. We flip a coin." I explained.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"12:16 pm why?"

" Oh Max I have to go!" he said suddenly jumping to his feet.

"What? Where are you going?"

He turned to me "I have to go pick up the girls from daycare."

"Oh."was all I could say. At least now I have something on these kids, still in daycare, are girls. I have to keep track of these things.

"I want to go with you. So I could meet them."

"Are you sure?" He asked uncertain.

"What you don't trust me?"

"Let's go then."

We flew off and like the last time we were here, some of the hawks flew off with us. I randomly wondered if those were the same hawks from 20 (21?) years ago or had they expired.

" Fang could they... could they fly

"Who the kids?"I nodded.

"No they're just normal kids."

"Then how are you going to get them?"

"The car." He smiled then sped in ahead of me and I raced to catch up.

**R&R plz.**


	3. Twins

**Disclaimer: Guess what... my names not James Patterson! Anything you recognize I don't claim. **

**A/N: I don't want to disappoint anyone with this story therefore let me get this straight now. The title of the story is My New Life (hopefully you noticed) if you read the summary you would already know this is not all romance. Of course there is some romance, Fax and others that I'm not sure of yet but the whole point of the story is not romance! **

**Max POV **

Fangs car was exactly how I anticipated it to be, black. The car was pretty impressive on the inside and felt real nice. As soon as the car started the air conditioner begin to exhale; I brought my face closer to where the cool air was blowing, resisting the urge to just rest my face against it. The sun could burn toast out there it had to be about more then 89 degrees; who knew Atlanta could get so hot!

When I began to feel a little cooler I realized just how uncontaminated this car really was. It smelled wonderful like simmering allspice on the stove; the carpet on the ground looked like no one ever stepped on, it's leather seats didn't even have a scratch.  
It was hard to accept the fact that he had two toddlers. A little hope flooded into me like it was all just some horrible joke but a peek in at the back seats confirmed the truth, two booster seats sat on either end of the car still waiting for their rightful occupants and my heart sank a little, this is going to be a long day.

"Is your car always this clean?" I asked hoping to spark up some kind of conversation.

"No. Well not really it doesn't always smell like this or really that clean on the outside." I could hear the smile in his voice although his face was turned away from me.

We drove on saying nothing the radio playing in the background softly. During the drive I started to notice different things about Fang. Like how he was dressed and what kind of car he drove. These things had to be expensive right? So where was he getting his money from? I checked the one last thing that gave away how much money everyone had... the gas tank and guess what? It was full!

"Do you work?" I asked calmly trying not to give anything away.

"Yeah." Was all he said. Stupid Fang and his one word answers!

"Where do you work?" I asked my patients starting to run low.

"My job."

"Fang!"

"What you asked where I work right? I work as in interior designer self employed."

"How did you learn to do that."

"School."

Man I feel stupid. I was about to ask him what happened to him when the car suddenly stop. I looked up and saw we had arrived at the pre-school.

"Were here. You ready to go in?"

"Yeah." I said more confident then I actually was.

We made are way to the front of the building with the name Lil' Rascals in red letters. The building was clearly designed for children; on the walls the painting on the walls gave an illusion that you were in the middle of the ocean there were different sea animals like fishes and starfish but there was also cartoon stuff to like SpongeBob, Memo and the little mermaid.

"Good afternoon sir." One of the ladies at the front desk said to Fang. She was wearing a red shirt with Lil' Rascals counselor at the top I looked at her name tag and it said _Lissa_.

Fang signed his name on the pick-up sheet but he didn't sign Fang he signed Nathan Alexander.

"Nathan Alexander?" I questioned. He shrugged meaning later.

The counselor, _Lissa_ went through the doors behind the desk I'm guessing is where the classrooms are. She came out with two little girls; they looked about three about to turn four or just turned four. The girls looked like a perfect replica of each other the only thing that kept them distinguished was the clothes they were wearing. They both wore uniform but one was dressed in red shirt and black pants and shoes and the other a sky blue shirt with khaki pants and white shoes. After the clothes it was all the same; They had the same dark brown eyes, the same olive skin although theirs was a little darker then Fangs and both had black hair that was tied in a ponytail that reached almost to their shoulders.

"Daddy!" The blue shirt one screamed and ran over to hug Fang who hand bent down so she could reach his neck. The other one didn't scream or run but walked over and hugged him to. I felt like an intruder in the little family reunion.

"Bye ms._Lissa_!"

"Bye ms. _Lissa_!"

"Bye guys be good!"

"We are NOT boys!" The blue shirt laughed.

"Sorry I mean bye girls!" She waved at them and we walked out the door.

When we were outside the girls finally realized I was there.

"Hey! I saw you on TV!" The blue shirt one shouted pointing at me.

"Ana it's not good to point. Ana, Tyree this is Max. Max this is Ana short for Anastasia..." He said pointing at the blue shirt one now I know whose name is Ana. "and this is is Tilden nicknamed Tyree."

"Your Max! you can fly! My dad can fly too he has the bird stuff there the color blue!" Ana shouted.

"Blue?" I asked confused.

"Black Ana Black. Blue and black are not the same thing what your wearing is the color blue my wings are black." Fang explained patiently.  
"I know that!"

"Sure you did." Fang said sarcastically.

"I did! I did! Didn't I know Tyree?" She said turning to her sister who has been so quiet I almost forgot she was there.

"No." She answered back.

We reached the car and Fang pushed a button to make the car doors unlock.

"Hey Max can I have a second." Fang asked.

"Sure." And I got into the car and shut the door. I wondered what he was talking to them.

**Fang POV **

I waited for Max to shut the door and then took the girls away from the car to the other side of the parking lot. I wasn't taking any chances of Max hearing or knowing anything it was to soon.

"Girls Max is going to be here for a little while okay and while she is hear I don't want you doing any tricks okay."  
They nodded and I continued.

"Ana if you want something just ask someone to get it for you because Max is not used to seeing things flying up across the room."

"I can't use my tricks?" She complained.

"Not while Max is here or anyone for that fact."

"Okay." She said sadly.

"Tyree..." I took a deep breath "Tyree I want you to try your best not to shield obvious stuff. That means you can't stop people from touching you or talking to you or seeing you or your sister." I added quickly.

"But daddy what about my brain? I can't stop shielding that."

"I know you can't sweetie but just don't shield stuff that you do not have to. Alright are we ready to go back?"

"Yes." They said at the same time and we headed back to the car where Max was waiting.

**Max POV **

Except the fact that they looked the same the girls were actually really different from each other; one talked non stop and the other stared out the window. The one named Ana reminded me of a little Nudge just blah, bah blah. She had to ask me about a hundred of questions.

"Why are you on the TV?" She asked.

"because people want me to. I saved the world no biggie."

"What's your name?"

"Maximum Ride."

"No it's not! Your name is Max!"

"Then why did you ask me if you already knew?"

"What's is your fav color?"

"My favorite?"

"Ooo! I like that color."  
I looked over at Fang are eyes met.  
"How do you handle her?" I laughed.

"Daddy can you put the radio up?" Asked the one named Tyree I had thought she fallen asleep.

A song was singing it sounded relaxing:

_mobbin to the music this is how we do it(all night) _  
_Breezin down the freeway just me and my baby(in our ride) _  
_Just me and my boss no worries at all _  
_Listening to this..Aston Martin Music Music _

I felt like falling asleep. I woke up so early this morning now I'm in a car with AC and comfortable seats and music I dozed off. The last thing I heard was part of the song:

_Would have came back for you _  
_I just needed time to do what I had to do _  
_Caught in the life I cant let it go _  
_Whether thats right I will never know(ugh well here goes nothin) _

I woke up a couple of minutes later. I yawned and stretched a little.

"dosed off there." Fang said.

"Were still not there yet?"

"They go to school closer to my workplace then home were almost there."

I turned to the back seats both of the girls were sleeping. I came to realize that this might not be as bad as I thought it would be I could get used to this.

"Where is their mother?"

"We have time for all of that but not now."

The car stopped and we pulled up to a two story modern fashioned house.

**Please leave a review on my writing and what you think should happen or any of your opinions. Any beta offers just PM me. In case your wondering the name of the song is the name of the song is  Aston Martin Music by Drake ft. Rick Ross and Chrisette Michelle **


	4. Tour

**I apologize in advance for all the dialogue and thanks to all the people that help me figure somethings out. I dedicate this to my little cousin for giving me the idea about the cockroch (true story).**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing I'm just playing with James Patterson's ideas I promise to put them back when I'm done.**

"Oh Max, I have to show you our room! Daddy can I give Max a tour of the house?"  
Ana had woken up and was hyper as ever; she wouldn't stop talking!

"Why Max don't live here." Tyree snapped. I was startled, she said with so much anger I never thought she could talk like that.

"Silly, silly Tyree that is why we have to give her a tour!"

Tyree didn't reply just quietly walked into the house and went upstairs without a word.

"Dad can I give Max the tour?" Ana asked again.

"Go change your clothes first." She hesitated for a second but then followed her sister upstairs.

"Anastasia and Tilden. I like those names; how did you come up with them?"

"Their mother picked out the names; I just agreed because I could not come up with anything better."

"Who is their mother?"

"This girl that used to live next door to me, her name is Kimberia Johnson." Talk about the girl next door huh?

"What happened to her?"

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"Well you have the kids right? why doesn't she get them?"

He was about to answer when he was interrupted by Ana. She took my hand into her little cold ones and tried to steer me out of the kitchen but it wasn't working that well.

"Come. On. Max. I have to give you the tour!" She said struggling with every word to make me move.

"Alright let's go."

"You have to see our room first."

We went up the stairs and turned left when we reached the top; walking all the way down the end of the hall.  
On the right side of the wall there was a door. The door was decorated in stickers including the little smiley face stickers you get from Wal-Mart; At the top of the door there was two names _Tyree&Ana_, Ana turned the knob to reveal the bedroom inside.

To one side of the walls there was a bunk bed they were fixed neatly in Tinker bell spread sheets. A dresser stood off to one side and a little table to the other. The table was covered in pencils, crayons, papers and different kinds of little books.

"Max this is my draw wall." Ana pointed to a wall that looked more like a giant scribble book . I walked over to it.

"You drew this?" I asked in walls were decorated in different shapes circles, squares, triangles etc. all different colors. But it did not really look so childlike it looked beautiful in its own way.

"That's beautiful." I said smiling at her.

"Thank-you Max. I put more stuff on it everyday. Daddy let me."

We went to see her closet and she pointed out which side of the closet was for her and which one was Tyree's. She was about to show me all her clothes when I reminded her we had to finish the tour and did not have time.

She showed me where the bathroom was and the hall closet. Then I got a tour of the guest room. We finally reached the other end of the hall where the last bedroom was which I guessed was Fangs.

"Daddy's room always smell good." She stated. It was true Fangs room smelled of cologne, I loved it. On the dresser was a picture of him and the girls and another with a picture of a woman who looked in her late forties.

"Who is this?" I asked Ana.  
She turned her head to see where I was pointing at "Oh that is grandma. This is daddy's closet."

"Wow!" Fang closet looked as if it was never even touched.

"Mommy says he has OCD." She giggled. We both started to laugh nonstop when we finally did calm down we headed downstairs to finish the little tour.

"This is the living room, that is where we eat place and this is the kitchen. The garage is right here and the ac machine there and inside there is another closet."

"Thanks for the tour."

"Do you want to see the pictures?"

"Okay." I said uncertainly.

She went into the living room and opened the glass door under the place where the TV was sitting and pulled out an album.

Tyree who I had not seen suddenly appeared behind me I didn't even realize when she got there.  
"Ana we have to go eat." she said.

"Later Max. Now we have to go eat. Do you want to eat too?"

"I'm coming." I said far away.

I didn't realize it when I walked in but there in the living room was a picture of four people; the twins, Fang and a woman. The woman had black hair that reached a little passed her shoulder curled up slightly in a style.  
She was smiling showing bright white teeth, her dark brown eyes looked as if they were staring strait at me.  
Her skin was not very light she could easily be mistaken for a very light skinned African-American. Strangely she reminded me of Diana Ramirez. I knew who I was looking at it had to be Kimbria.

"That smells good Fang. You cooked it?"

"Yeah. Its called Ajiaco: a traditional Colombian meal. Its Chicken soup, with two kinds of potatoes, corn, sour cream, capers, avocado and guasca."

"guasca?" I asked.

"A special herb grown throughout the Americas and gives soup its distinct flavor. Kimbria showed me how to make it. She's Colombian trinidadian." He explained.

The meal went by quietly. I felt a little uncomfortable, I could feel Tyree's eye watching me the whole while I was eating. Whats up with this girl?  
When they were finished both girls dropped their dishes in the sink and got up to do 'homework.'

"They get homework?" I whispered to Fang.

"Little stuff like spelling words and writing their names." He shrugged. "Max can you help them until I finish cleaning down here?"

I went upstairs to the girls bedroom. They were sitting at the little table whose previous contents now layed in a pile on the ground.

"Max how do you spell like?" I was surprised it was Tyree that asked. I took the opportunity to show her I'm not a bad person.

"L-I-K-E." I spelled slowly. "do you need help writing that?"

"No I am just fine." She bent her head over her paper and worked intensely for the next five minuets.

"Max look what I did". She came bounding up at me and handed me a folded piece of paper it read "I DEW NOT LIKE YOU. BIE." At least she spelled like right. I looked up but she was not there no more. I turned my head to the door which had not opened since I left. Where did she go?

"Tyree?" I called.

"Yes." She said. She was sitting at the table by her sister but I could have sworn she was not there a second ago or am I just going delusional.  
Fang walked in and I ripped the piece of paper where Tyree's note was written so he would not see it.

* * *

"I want a cookie." Ana asked while Fang was tucking them into bed.

"I said no." Fang said shutting the bedroom door.

We went to his bedroom.

"Whose the lady in the picture?" I asked pointing at the photo of the older women who Ana had said was her grandmother.

" She is the lady that adopted me."

"You were adopted?"

"Uh-huh. Later I found out she is my actual mother."

"Oh Fang that's great! She wasn't evil or anything right?"

"No."

"Did you meet your dad? Was he anything like Jeb?"

"What happened to rest of the flock?" He asked going off in a tangent.

"guess what do you think happened?"

"Iggy became a chef, I know he did didn't he?"

"Yeah he owns his own restaurant."

"I'm good. Nudge became a fashion designer." He said knowingly.

"Uh, no. Nudge actually owns a show called America's next great designer."

"What happened to,"He did not get to finish because right then came the sound of glass breaking from downstairs followed by a scream and little feet hitting the ground.

Both me and Fang got to our feet but he was faster and got to the door first. The two girls where running up the stairs almost colliding with Fang.

'What happened?" Fang demanded.

Ana spoke whose face looked as if she saw a ghost "We...we went to get a cook...cookie and... and the cockroach started to chase us!"

I couldn't help it and neither could Fang we burst out laughing. Ana started to cry "the cockroach is going to... going to get Tyree!"

Me and Fang stopped laughing and went downstairs with Ana following closely behind looking here and there as if the cockroach was going to pop out and attack her.

Tyree was standing in the dinning room standing on a chair looking down on the floor. Fang went to get her. I finally saw what they were running from a little black cockroach maybe three or four centimeters long. The cookie jar was broken into pieces lying on the ground and the cabinet door was opened.

Something occurred to me. If the cookie jar was all the way up there how did they get it? I looked around but there was no chair in front of the cabinet. I shook it off. Before I went upstairs I did them a favor and scooped the little roach outside.

By the time I got upstairs the girls were in there bed again and Fang was closing their bedroom door.

"Did they get in trouble?"

"Naw they had enough for the night."

"Cockroach." And we started to laugh again.

"I have to go home, work." I said.

"Where do you work?"

"I'm a lawyer."

"Max a lawyer?"

"Yes and I'm sure damn good at it. I love to argue with people and I only take cases I'm sure I am going to win."

"Smart." And he took me by the waist and embraced me then gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" He asked.

"No doubt about it."

I went into his bedroom and opened the door to get out to the balcony. It felt good outside cool, not to warm or cold. From up here I could see lights dotted around everywhere. Not as much as New York City but still a few, It was beautiful up here.  
I pushed myself off the balcony letting myself fall then whopping out my wings. I went soured up the wind carrying me away. It felt good to be out here in the sky, where I belonged. There was so much to think about but for now I'm going to go home and rest.

**Anyone else realize that the all four chapters are on the same day? Yeah I'm going to start speeding stuff a bit. PM me your ideas I love reading them and might even use to them thanks.**

**R&R PLZ**


	5. Family Visit

**The name of the story was changed from My New Life to New Life**

**I will try to get the 2nd part of the chapter up this weekend but no promises.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own MR - yet.**

**Max POV**

"Their going to love me right Max?" Ana asked.

"Of course! Why wouldn't they?" I said reassuringly bending down to zip up her jeans.

"What about me?" Tyree asked quietly from behind me (she always seem to be huh?) I turned to face her still on my knees.

"I don't see a reason why not." I smiled at her but she just shrugged and turned back to drawing 'the girl.'

The first time I heard of 'the girl' I thought they were talking about someone. Turns out it's just different picture's of the same imaginary person that they both draw. 'The girl' is made completely out of shapes a triangle for a body, giant circle for a head, ovals for the eyes, rectangles for legs; you get the idea.

Today after three weeks of trying to fit the many different schedules together so everyone could finally come see Fang _together_ they finally got a fit but it had to be in the late afternoon.

"Will they be flying here?" Ana asked as if it were one of the most exciting thing in the world; although I'm pretty sure she has seen flying people before.

"No. Not all of them could fly by themselves. Like my mom, my sister Ella, my niece Rosslind,"

"I like that name Rosslind," She interrupted "Rosslind, Ross Lind, Rosslind. Daddy I want my name to be Rosslind."

"You don't get to choose your name."

"Why not!" She argued banging her small fist on the table.

Fang turned to look at raising one eyebrow, she immediately put down her hand and smiled, "Because your name is chosen as soon as your born, but you're to small to choose your own name so your parents choose your name for you. You cannot ever change it, EVER."

Of course I knew he was lying but I did not want to say anything that might mess up the whole keeping your birth name thing.

"You guy's want to see the jet land?" I asked. The girls got up and went through the back door. In the yard there was a perfect view of the creamy white jet. I only been in it once, nice interior real high class. It belongs to this billionair called but we could use it anytime we want.

It's a good thing the house had a giant backyard or else they would have had to land in the middle of the road; we already had the entire neighborhood standing outside their house watching.

The jet landed about 20 yards away from us which was still too close, for me at least the girls loved how the wind almost knocked them over.

The jet door opened and one by one my entire family climbed down. Nudged signed a paper and handed it to the pilot who nodded and took off again; causing more of a commotion from the neighbors.

"Oh my GOSH! Their so CUTE!" Ella exclaimed, completely ignoring Fang and going straight towards the two girls, who were smiling modestly.

The first one to test out if Fang could actually hug people now was Nudge, followed by mom, Iggy, Angel, Gazzy and Ella; Dylan stood off to the side.

After many we missed you's, your an idiot and you need to upgrade your style everyone finally recognized the three people that were left out of it all.

"Oh Fang this is my daughter Rosslind. She's six." Ella explained.

"Hi Rosslind," Fang started

"I like your name!" Ana interrupted unable to keep maintain herself.

"Ana!" Fang shouted.

"Sorry." She said quickly.

"Guy's this is Ana and Tyree." Fang explained pointing to each of the girls when he said their names.

"WHAT? Fang there are thousands of cool twin names and you could have chosen and you pick two names that don't even rhyme?" Nudge asked clearly disappointed about the lack of similarity

"Daddy says we do not get to choose our name because we were to small an it never ever can change." Ana explained.

Everyone loved her, especially Nudge. We were all out in the backyard talking and laughing.

I looked around and saw not everyone was with Ana; a little farther down I saw Tyree sitting cross-legged on the ground drawing with a stick in the dirt; but she wasn't alone Ella was sitting with her talking to her.

I felt a little bad that Ana was getting all the attention but I'm pretty sure if she wanted any she would have gotten it.

**Fang POV  
**  
After the second mosquito bite we went inside. Dylan was here. I wasn't surprised; Max had said he would be. Plus he hadn't said or done anything to annoy me - yet.

Everyone was so much different then the last time I saw them. Still I don't get why I'm so surprise its been what 20 years?

Angel was the one that changed the most. If I didn't know any better I would have never though it was her.

Her signature blond curls were now straighten and dyed a dirty blond color . Her skin which used to be so beautiful and perfect was now permanently scarred. Her big blue innocent eyes looked as if she has seen more then enough horror in her lifetime.

She was wearing a pants suite with a blue dress shirt underneath. A badge hung on her neck that read FBI: special agent Angelica Ride.

She was watching something her eyes so focused and determined. I followed her eyes and saw she was looking at Tyree, who had an annoyed look on her face.

I turned around pretending nothing happened (nothing did). But my eyes kept subconsciously looking over at Angel. She was now looking over at Dylan but only stayed there for only a second before going back to concentrating on Tyree.

Back and fourth her eyes moved between the two of them. Then suddenly her eyes averted to Ana then almost instantly back to Tyree.

No one else seemed to notice this except me. Then Tyree coughed twice stopping everyone from what they were doing and looking up at her.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Why don't you two, go show Rosslind around the house?"

They did. Ana grabbing Rosslind's hand excitedly talking to her about all her different clothes.

**Tyree POV **

_. Tap._ That annoying taping sound! Something was trying to get into my bubble.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._ Who's making that annoying taping sound? Who is trying to get into my bubble?

I look to where the 'tap' sound was coming from.

Angel! She is trying to get into my bubble she keep sending something on my bubble.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._ Stop Angel! Stop hitting my bubble! I yell in my head.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._ Oh no it's not getting any better!

why is Angel are you trying to get into my bubble? _Tap. .Tap._

Get your own bubble Angel!

But it's not working she cannot hear me in my head and I can't say it out loud.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. _Angel stop! _. _

I want to shut it out shut. Shut everything out and just disappear _Tap. ._

But I can't disappear daddy says not to _.Tap. _Please stop it Angel my head is going to start hurting.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._ Aléjate de mi burbuja! _Tap. Tap. Tap._

I have to do something anything to get out here. I open my bubble and let Ana in the only one I could let be in my bubble.

"Ana." I say she hears me but no one else do unless their in my bubble. "Ana it's okay you're in my bubble."

"What's wrong Tyree?" She asked. _Tap. . _ "Tyree what is the . Tap. sound?" she asks puzzled. "

"Angel is trying to get in my bubble! What do I do?"

She nodded looking serious "Daddy had said she would try to read our minds. cough twice, to give him the signal.

"Thank-you." I took her out of my bubble. It was okay for us to talk in the bubble because outside it doesn't even seem like a second. Time is what mommy says is 'frozen.'

I cough two time and daddy ask me the secrete question "are you okay?" which means someones trying to get into your bubble?

I nod. _Tap .Tap. Tap.  
_  
"Why don't you two, go show Rosslind around the house?"

Thank-you daddy.

_Tap. Tap. Tap_._  
_

Oh No.

**I hope I didn't confuse anyone with Tyree's part. She is talking in her head nothing she says is out loud. The _.Tap. _sound is Angel trying to read her mind but incapable of doing so due to Tyree's protective shield.**


	6. Family Visit 2

**I did it! I wrote two chapters one after another!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize!**

**I changed the story name then changed it back.**

**Spongebob**

**Max Pov  
**

"Hey Max can I talk to you? In private?" Angel asked me; after I finished losing miserably in a poker game with Gazzy, Mom and Fang.

"Sure." I got up from the table where the other three were still playing and went out to the front porch Angel following closely behind. In unison we did a 360 look around for any person or signs of danger- old habits die hard.

"What is it?" I asked carefully. Things between me and Angel were never the same again after Fang left. I didn't keep a grudge (well not a big one) against her but I never could completely forget everything she did. And I don't trust her 100 percent.

"Max I think somethings wrong with those kids," She started.

"What do you mean?" I asked thinking something was physically wrong with them.

"No not physically or anything like that," She said reading my panicking mind. "Just I cannot read one of their minds, the one that never talks."

"Tyree?"

"Yeah I think that's her, there is something around her that keeps me from reading her mind, a shield or something I don't really know what it is. But that's not the weirdest thing you know the other one what's her name?"

"Ana."

"Yeah her, I was reading her mind perfectly clear then a second later I didn't here anything but almost immediately I could here it again."

"Your making no sense." I pointed out icily what the heck was she trying to do?

"Max listen please just let me finish it could be very important. When I heard her mind again she was thinking about some kind of cough signal then Tyree coughed and Fang send her upstairs. I think its all connected somehow that the kids are some kind of mutants and for some reasons Fang is trying to hide it form you."

"Really Angel? You're going to try and ruin things for me AGAIN! Like you always do! Why would Fang keep something like that from me?"

"Max, listen"

"No do not tell me to listen!"

"But Max," she started but she was cut off by the little radio thing she carries around that started to beep. She picked it up and listened for a while; "I'll be there. 30 minuets tops."

She turned to me "Max, you really should ask him about this I am trying to look out for you so you don't get hurt in the long run."

"You should get on that call, if you want to make it there in 30 minuets." I dismissed her.

She looked at me sadly then ran across the lawn jumped in the air and unfurled her pure white wings soon became nothing more then a little dot in the air.

I was glad she was gone. I have felt at peace and safe for the past three weeks I didn't want it to end. Which is excatly what she was trying to do.

**Tyree POV **

I watched Angel fly away through the window. Thankful she was gone. The . noise had finally stop. But what was she talking to Max about me? Maybe I should tell daddy.

"Where is the game?" Rosslind asked.

We had finished giving her the tour. She was really kind. I liked her name but unlike Ana I would have never told daddy I want to change my name.

Ana is not dumb like the kids at school think she just acts without thinking which could be a good thing but nine out of ten time it's away's bad. Which would explain what happened now.

"The game is all the way up there." I pointed to the top of the hall closet where the Candy land game was.

Mommy had showed us how to play last Christmas and we wanted to play with Rosslind but it was to high to get it.

"If you guy's give me a chair I could stand on it and get it for you." Rosslind said.

When she talks you could see that her two front teeth were missing; making it look like a big gap between her teethes. I really hope that doesn't happen to me.

"No there are no chairs here accept downstairs the other ones in our room is too small and daddy's chair is too big to move." I explained to her.

"I'm just going to get my mom." She said about to go down the stairs.

"No! I'll get it!" Ana said. Not a second pass and the Candy land box was floating in midair coming down in her hands slowly.

Rosslind just started then ran downstairs yelling excitedly "Mommmmmyyy! Look what Ana just did!"

I looked at Ana whose face looked scared and white. I shook my head.

"Look what you did."

**Max POV**

"Mommmmmyyy! Look what Ana just did!" Rosslind was yelling her voice getting louder and louder as she came downstairs.

"Mom!Mom!'m ." She said all in one breath the whole thing mushed together.

"Take a deep breath and repeat what you just said." Ella told her.

"In English." Iggy added.

She took a deep breath and started again, "we wanted to play Candyland but it was to high up in the closet. I asked if there was a chair I could stand on to get it but there wasn't. Then I was going to come down and get mommy or someone to get it for us but Ana said she could get it. She made it float down to her hands. I don't know how she did it but she did! Show them Ana."

Ana looked embarrssed and guilty at the same time. Like she did something really wrong.

Could Angel have been right? So quick?

I looked at Fang but he didn't show any signs that he knew what Rosslind was talking about.

"Rosslind are you sure that's what you saw?" Fang asked her.

She nodded. "."

"Ana did you really do that?" Mom asked gently.

Ana looked at everyone. Her eyes were all blurry with tears. She was still for a second then burst out in tears Tyree came over and hugged her. Holding on to her.

It was all the proof I needed to know that it was true and Angel was right and I was... I was wrong. That is hard to say even when it isn't out loud .

"HOW THE HELL YOU AIN'T GOING TO TELL ME SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" I yelled before remembering that kids were present. I bit my tongue because if I opened my mouth again the words that will come out would be powerful enough to knock anyone ears off. Leaving Fang to have to answer my question. He was not doing a good job.

"I ... um... There is an um... A (suck his teeth) a thing um... hard to ... um explain um... um"

"Hey pal you just blown in from stupid town?" Dylan asked sucking the last of his drink through the straw. Everyone accept Fang laughed even me despite how mad I was.

Before anyone could get hurt mom got up, "you know what I think its time to leave."

"Yeah let's go." Nudge said standing up to.

"but I want to watch this." Iggy said.

"Yeah me too." Gazzy added.

"You nosey people we have to leave NOW!" Nudge said stubbornly.

Reluctantly Iggy and Gazzy got up and left. Going through the back door where the roar of the jet's engine could be heard.

"You better tell me EVERYTHING. Do not leave ANYTHING out or else." I say to him.

**Plz read and Review it'll make my day :D I also want to know what you think of the story so far should I continue still?**


	7. Confessions

**Who will be reading Angel? I know I will!**

**Thanxs to my friend Reggie for putting your input in this.**

**Disclaimer: Read The last six chapters you'll get the point. I don't own MR!**

**I love this chapter so without farther ado I present this chapter to you!**

**Max POV**

"I don't know Where to start" Fang admitted, running his hands through his through his jet black hair. He looks so cute when he gets frustrated. The idiot.

"How about from the beginning?" I suggested sarcastically.

Usually when I get mad I would just walk out to avoid a fight; but this time it was different. Why would he keep the twins being genetically engineered from me?

"Really, Max it's just because your you. Maximum Ride. Savior of the world!"

"REALLY?" I said over exaggerating "I never knew that!

Seriously Fang I don't see where you are getting at with this. So their genetically engineered? Many people are now a days. Heck more then 33% of the population is. I don't see why you would feel you have to hide it from me."

"They are not engineered Max."

"You don't have to lie anymore. Just tell me the truth I wont hold it against you."

"I am! They are not genetically engineered."

"I cannot BELIEVE you're going try and tell me they aren't!" I yelled losing my patience.

"Max,"

"Oh go to HELL!" I got up to leave but was pulled forcefully back down.

"Sit your BUTT down! You want to hear the freakin' truth? I'm telling you !"

" Excuse ME! Do you know who you're talking to? LET ME GO!" I tried to wrench my hand from his hold but it was like a mouse trying to pull a tractor; my arm did not budge.

When I finally stopped trying to get away he let go of my arm "I'm sorry." He said but I didn't reply.

I could have made an escape right there but decided against it. What was the point? When he would probably just bring me back and _make_ me listen. And if I he doesn't tell me now when will he ever?

"She was crying, crying nonstop." He started.

"We tried everything possible, feeding her, changing her, pacifier, toys, everything we did it just seem to make her cry harder."

**Flashback: Fang POV **

_"whaaaaaaaaaa!whaaaaaaa!whaaaaaa!" _

_"What's wrong with her?" I asked in frustration. She had been crying know for three hours straight. THREE HOURS! We had put Tyree in a different room to sleep but she still woke up from all the ruckus her sister was making. Now both of them were crying! _

_"whaaaaaaaaaa!whaaaaaaaaaa!whaaaaaaa!whaaaaaa!whaaaaaaaaaa!whaaaaaaa!whaaaaaa!" _

_"I don't know! I tried everything I could think of! Maybe were doing something wrong." Kay said frankly looking through the pile of medical papers as if it had some kind of answers. _

_"Your not going to find instructions in there or anything." I pointed out._

_"I know but it still worth a try. I seriously do not know what to do anymore." _

_"Why don't you... um call your mother?" I suggested even though I already knew the answer. _

_"No. I am not going to call that lady. Then she's gonna' be all up in my business; insulting me. I just can't take her anymore it's better when we're apart." _

_"whaaaaaaaaaa!whaaaaaaaaaa!whaaaaaaa!whaaaaaa!whaaaaaaaaaa!whaaaaaaa!whaaaaaa!" _

_Then suddenly it got quiet. Ana stopped crying and Tyree was trying to go back to sleep again. _

_"What happened!" Kay asked alarmed but quietly. _

_Ana started to giggle continuously. I thought something was wrong with her but then something soft hit me on the side of my head and fell to the floor. I bent down to pick it up; it was a fake crayon made of cotton maybe a foot long. _

_I looked at Kay but she just shrugged. She, like me didn't know how that crayon just flew off the dresser, across the room and hit me on the side of my head. Maybe it just hated me. Who knew? _

_"Just put it back. Maybe the wind caused it to fly." Kay said sounding as if she didn't believe what she was saying herself. _

_I didn't either. There was hardly enough wind to make a lose leaf of paper fly let along a three ounce crayon inside a room, where the windows weren't even open. _

_But still I went to put it back on the dresser only to have it fly across the room again straight at Ana who was still giggling. The crayon flew right past me and onto her face. She pushed it off and held it in her hand. _

_"You saw that right?" I asked Kay she just nodded. _

_"Put it back. That can't be possible." She said still watching Ana play with the red crayon. _

_Again and again I took the crayon and put it back on the dresser but again and again it flew across the room over to her." We were forced to believe that she was born like that we found out about Tyree in a more complicated way._

**Max POV **

"Waite. Waite. You didn't already know that she was engineered?" I asked confused.

"Max that's what I have been trying to tell you. They were born like that. There was no kind of engineering involved."

"Wow," I said in disbelief. "Why didn't you ever report this!You know that's illegal!"

"Max you can't say anything. It's really really important that you don't."

"You know how long they have been looking for a way to pass the features of improved genetics to offspring? Ten years! And they have never been able to do it. The twins could be," but I didn't get to finish because I was interrupted by Fang.

"What have they done to you?" He askedshaking his head in disbelief.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Your talking like some scientist! You forgot how it was when you were the one being forced to follow the life that someone had already planned for you! Look at those kids form generation 77 you think they want to be stuck in that school? It's like being stuck into cages!" He ended angrily.

"No it is not! Those kids have all the rights to leave freely whenever they want to! Something we never even had! If they want to they could leave, that school whenever they like."

"Why was there even a separated school created for them? Why can't they go off to a _normal _school? With _normal _kids? Where they could all learn _together_?"

"Do you even know what they teach in that school?" I asked.

Then started again before he had time to answer. "In the school, generation 77 learn things too complicated for an average human mind to handle.

History has a tendency to repeat it's self. Mind us for trying to show these children how to protect the planet because next time mankind goes wild I won't be HERE!"

"You did hear what you just said right? I don't get why any one of the 'brains' behind this don't realize how much of a problem their creating. Its like segregation all over again Max!

You even said it yourself 'history has the tendency to repeat it's self! And that is what's happening right now the _normal_ kids to one side and the _mutated_ to another!"

"Eventually their won't be any normal kids anymore their all going to have to die off. I snapped.

After I finish saying it I realized what I said. Fang was looking at me like I was some kind of narrow minded racist. Which I guess from what I just said anyone would thank so.

"I didn't mean it to come out like that I just meant I don't understand why you care so much when Your kids are mutants themselves. Real natural born mutants!" I defended, even though I probably made things worst.

"Admit it Max they got you wrapped around their messed up version of an _utopia_ like your DNA is to your chromosomes."

He was right in a way, when I thought about it I could see how much of a mess the whole thing really was. I just didn't want to admit it, not even to myself because I knew I was the one behind it this time, not some evil scientist obsessed with genetics.

"On on hand Max you were able to save the planet without having to killing off half of it's population. There are more efficient ways now of dealing with trouble makers now then before although I might say it's a little sever."

"It's supposed to be that way. Then no one go and do stupid things." I laughed.

" On the other hand the world is becoming more separated. People who are genetically evolve believe they are better then _the normals_. And believe that all _normals_ should wipe the face of the Earth. The only reason this has not been done it yet is because they haven't found a way to make mutants reproduce."

"So that's why you don't want to say anything because your scared for that to happen?" I asked the light bulb finally switching on over my head.

"Yeah and also because I don't want them growing up to think that they are better then anyone else. I guess it's all a matter of principles."

"The whole time when you were talking you kept on say 'Kay' is she their mother?"

"Yeah. The only people that know about this is Me, their mom and now you; possibly Angel but she probably doesn't have a whole idea does she?"

"No. She mentioned it and got it mostly right but she doesn't have a clue about Ana."

"Good."

**Ana POV **

Their voice would rise and fall like a boat on a dangerous sea. First they were screaming and then they would quiet down.

I really didn't care if they were fighting or not. The more time they spent yelling at one another the more time I had to get everything fixed before I could get in trouble.

I know what I did was wrong and that I would get in trouble no matter what but I could still try to get him to easy up on me.

"Come on Tyree, we have to clean up the room." I said clapping my hands twice like I once saw a man do on a movie.

"No." She said not looking up from what she was writing.

"No." I repeated. " What do you mean no." I said venomously.

"I mean no. Your not the boss of me I don't have to listen to what you say."

Sometimes Tyree is cool but other time shes a pain.

"Why not?" I demanded. "What are you doing that is much more important then helping me not get into trouble?"

"Writing about my dream."

"You had a dream?" I asked going quickly going over to her. "Why didn't you tell me about it?" She shrugged.

"What were they saying in your dreams?" I asked.

"I heard mommy's voice she was crying."

"She's coming back?" I asked. Not waiting for an answer, I ran into the closet and found my dream picture book and brought it out.

"I had a dream lasts night too. We were at a party mommy was there I drew it in my dream folder. You think she's coming?"

"Our dreams have not been wrong before."

"Yes!" We screamed at the same time. We loved when our mom was coming back.

The whole time we talked about what we were going to do when mommy gets back. I forgot to clean our room I finally remembered when I heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Gemmie your paper." I told Tyree. She gave it to me and I stuck it into the dream folder replacing it back to it's spot under the closet floor.

No one knew about our dreams not even Daddy. Not even my best best best friend in the whole wide world, Jordan who knows everything about me. The only thing she doesn't know is Tyree's power and our dream thing. But I trust Jordan she is not going to tell anyone.

**Max POV**

I had persuaded Fang to Ana a break. Know we we are going to take them downtown for some ice-cream.

I knocked on their door. "girls?"

There was no answer so I opened the door. They were both lying on their bed under the covers pretending to be asleep, fake loud snoring and all. I decided to play along.

I the door and stood behind it in the hallway. I caught Fangs eye down the opposite hall and mouthed to him 'pretending to be asleep.'

"There asleep." I said loud enough for them to be able to hear.

"Aw. That's to bad guess were going to have to eat the ice-cream by ourselves." Fang yelled getting closer to the door.

The bedroom door nearly fell off it's hinges. It was strung open so fast they both came running out right into our arms.

"Gotcha!" We said.

Ironically I got the first one to get out which surprisingly was Tyree.

We spent the next five minuets or so laughing in the hallway. The first time ever Tyree had showed any signs of accepting emotions towards me. I actually felt part of the family.

We had strapped them into their seats and drove downtown. We were almost there when Ana finally said something.

"We met your family Max and soon you're going to meet ours. Right daddy?"

"Yeah. I guess." He answered.

"Can you put up the radio daddy?" Tyree asked.

_"There's a wild, wild whisper _

_Blowing in the wind _

_Calling out my name like a long lost friend _

_Oh I miss those days as the years go by _

_Oh nothings sweeter than summer time _

_And American honey"_

_"Gone for so long now _

_I gotta get back to her somehow _

_To American honey _

_ohhh yeah"_

**Hope you guys enjoyed that! I won't be updating because I know everyone will be reading Angel! I'm so excited! Because of Angel this story might make a big turn. I really want you guys to continue reading even after you have read Angel so please don't stop! R&R_ (:_  
- Arrowkid21**


	8. Mother&Daughter

_**Sorry for the long update. Just forget the book Angel ever happened. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own MR **_

_**A talk between Dr. M and Max. Short. Sort of random, sorry. **_

"So how are things going between you and Fang?" Mom asked me. I had past by her house on my way home... my home that is.

"Great." I said cheerfully, " I'm going to start moving this week."

She turned away from the tapas she was making to look at me. "Your moving, where?" She asked me.

"Fangs house." I laughed thinking she was joking. But she looked so serious. "Oh come on mom we've been together for like three months now."

" And your ready to move in?" She asked me.

"Mom it's not like he's someone I just met. I've known him all my life."

"True, but I just think maybe you should wait a little longer."

"Why?" I questioned.

"Because..." she said struggling for words "I don't know! It just seems right."

I got up from the dinning room chair and gave her a backwards hug. "Mom if you were a lawyer you would lose every case with those reasoning." I laughed into her shoulders.

"I know." she said then kissed my forehead. I felt like a little kid when she does that except I have to bend down because I'm way much taller then her.

We were quite for a second like we were frozen in this comfortable mother daughter moment.

"What do you think of those girls?" She asked catching me off guard. What was I suppose to say?

"Their special." I said not being able to think of anything better. Luckily she seemed to get the idea and not push it.

"How's the one that don't like you?"

"Tyree? She's fine she seems to be getting along much better with me now, she would come and talk to me, let me help her with stuff." I said not mentioning the fact that she doesn't write me letters telling me to die or did she mean bye?

"What about the other one?"

"She's a vegetarian know because someone killed her pet."

"That's AWFUL!" mom yelled. I knew she would react like this since she is a vet.

"Mom it's okay her pet was a strawberry in the fridge, someone ate it on accident. I tried to tell her that strawberries weren't animal and we could go and buy another one but she replied by saying and I quote, "he was NOT a strawberry he was my friend! I could tell her anything and she don't get mad at me. No one could ever replace him she was special, perfect!"

I frowned "I don't think the strawberry had a gender she kept mixing it up."

"Wow." was all mom could say.

"I know."

"Max you found out anything about their mother?"

"Oh yeah! She's not dead like I thought, she calls them like everyday. I think she is somewhere in South America taking care of her sick mother."

"Why don't she take care of her own kids?" My mom asked me seeming a little annoyed.

"Fang told me something about her not being ready to take care of the kids, she had to get her life straightened out before she could take them.

"What she was doing drugs?"

" No, not drugs or anything like that she had her life planned out but I had to kick everything she wanted to the curve and start all over."

"Why?"

"She wanted to become a pilot. She had her degree and even served in the US air force for four years but with kids she wouldn't be able to work those crazy pilot shifts. She went with her second option... an obstetrician."

" Oh I always loved those doctors, but I prefer the guys because the women doctors always think they know everything."

Something hit me right then "Mom did you give birth to me?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"Like was I in your belly or did they just use your DNA to make me and I grew out of something else."

"Maximum Ride what are you talking about? Of COURSE you were in m belly where else... " She was looking at me a little funny.

"I just wanted to know." I defended myself I could feel my cheeks slowly turning red.

"It's alright Max. So when is the wedding?" Mom loves bringing up stuff that has no relations to each other.

"I don't have a ring mom." I said lifting up my hand for her to see.

"Why not?"

"I don't... I don't know! I just don't." We had moved into the living room with the tapas. "Mom can our not ask these questions it's like so embarrassing."

"I didn't even get to ask you when your going to have babies."

"Mom!"

"I'm just joking calm down, have a tapas."

We sat down and ate tapas, talked and laughed. Mom and I have a relationship that is so unique it hard to explain in words. I tell her nearly everything (there's stuff a mom shouldn't know).

What will happen when she dies? No don't think about that Maximum don't. But I couldn't help myself, in her brown hair their was strikes of gray, her eyes had wrinkles. I couldn't help but think that one day she's not going to be here anymore.

How is it there are kids out there who say they hate there mother, who kills their own mother how come they don't see how special a mother really is?

I went through 14 years of my life (give or take) without a mother when I finally found mine I could never grasp the idea of having to let her go.

Is that what happened when some of the worlds population were wiped out? Are there kids out there now in this utopia that are miserable, who lost their mothers and fathers, grandmas and aunts?

Did we really just destroy lives? Why is it that I got to keep everyone I ever cared about when in no doubt they contributed to the destroyed planet to? How come I never thought of this before it happened?

"Max are you okay?" Mom asked me peering into my eyes.

"Yes." I said pulling myself away from my thoughts I had to clear out my mind, I can't stay here anymore. "Actually mom I have to go. Bye." I said standing up and giving her a hug "I love you mom." I Whisperer in her ears.

"I love you to Max." She said.

_**This chapter was really a fill-in: You found out how long it's been- three months **_

_**What's going on with the girls, What's up with the girls mom. (people been asking me about it) How much I love Dr. M and hate the book Angel for making her look evil =( **_

_**how I feel on the killing off the worlds population (even a piece of it) **_

_**Why do people do things to hurt there mothers?**_


	9. Dylan vs ?

**I want to take the time and thank-you all for reading, reviewing, favoring and alerting it means alot to me I read every single one of those things. I do and they are greatly appreciated. **

**This story is not turning out how I first planned it to be; so many things have happen that I never planned my mind just work like that but I like all the unexpected things that happen in this story but I don't know about you guys I would hate to disappoint you. I apologize for the lack of Faxness but I REALLY suck at that stuff.**

**chek out the poll on my profile plz.**

**Disclaimier: Last time I checked my id it didn't say James Patterson and it won't say it ever!**

"I was visiting my mom yesterday and we were talking about something that got me thinking how bad where families affected by the whole saving the planet thing." I said to Fang. He didn't even look at me he was facing the wall laying on his side "uh-huh?" he said sleepy.

I ignored it and continued, " Like is it fair that I have everyone I ever cared about around me, when they were just as responsible for everything as the people who were killed?"

"Oh yeah?" He said groggily. I punched him on his arm.

"Ow! What the heck was that for?" He asked fully awake now looking at me.

"Your not listening to me! I'm like venting out my feelings here and your just falling asleep on me!" I yelled.

"Can't it wait for tomorrow?" He groaned.

"You know what I'm going to bed!" I said and laid down turning off the lamp besides the bed.

"thank God." I heard him whisperer to himself, I felt as the bed adjusted to his weight.

I couldn't believe this I turned on the light again.

"Max! Its 3 o-clock in the morning what's your problem?" he asked me sounding a mad.

"I want to talk." I said crossing my arms against my chest sitting up straight again.

"Fine we'll talk tomorrow." He said suddenly turning off the light from his side.

I turned it back on "No! I've been trying to talk the whole night!"  
"No you haven't." He interrupted.

"Yes I have." I argued. " The whole night I've been trying to talk to you but you want to got to sleep." I said.

"Why didn't you just say so!" He said.  
"I did!"

"Just now! Why do women always talk in riddles? Why can't you just say 'hey lets talk?"

"because that's what were suppose to do. It up to the men that love us to decipher those riddles."

"That's one of the cutest quotes I ever heard. So if I listen to you, you promise to let me go to bed?" He asked.

"Yes but only if you have something to say afterwards." I said nodding.

For the next thirty minuets I told him everything. How guilty I felt, how I think it's beneficial, how I could help fix stuff. I told him everything on what I thought about the planet thing.

"What do you think?" I asked. He had been a very good listener for the past 30 minuets but I could see he was extremely tired, just by looking into his eyes.

"I think what's done is the past. You can't change the past only the future." He said then I heard a click and I was left in complete darkness.

Thanks Fang for telling me the obvious I thought. I heard soft snoring coming from the other side of the bed and I realized how tired I was.

I laid down my body curling up with Fangs who subconsciously wrapped his arms around me. Within seconds I was asleep.

You know what I hate about moving the actual moving part. It's just to much I feel as if I should just throw everything away.

* * *

"Hey Max! Do you need all these paper?" Gazzy asked holding up a bag full of paper. He ha came to help me move along with everyone else. Whenever one of us moved we all came to help, it just made things a whole lot faster.

"I don't know I'll have to look at it. Don't throw it away!"

"Yeah what should be thrown away is your whole wardrobe." Nudge said walking up to me with a big brown basket.

"Hey its not that bad." I said a little defensibly.

"No it's not," She agreed "It's an upgrade from what you used to wear, but admit it Max you wouldn't have these clothes if it weren't for the fact no one would take you serious if you went to court in jeans and a bloody t-shirt."

She walked away before I could say anything.

"Max could we have the dollar on the table to go and buy ice-cream." Tyree asked me. They too were here helping, well if you could call it that they were just looking for random things that interest them.

"Yeah." I said not bothering to see what she was talking about.

"Oh. MY. GOSH! Where did it go!" Dylan shouted from where the table was frankly searching for something. "Where did it go! Where did it go!"

"Where did what go?" I asked walking over to him.

"I had a hundred dollar bill on the table I laid it down for one second to get something. I come back and it's gone!"

"Well it has to be here somewhere." I said. We all stopped what we were doing to help him find his $100 dollar bill.

"The ice-cream man is so nice! He gave us to ice-cream for one dollar!" Ana was shouting happily.

"Where did you get a dollar from?" Fang asked.

"The table. Max said we could take it." Tyree said licking her strawberry ice-cream, Ana gave her a disgusted look.

Everyone was looking at me and I tried not to laugh but I did.

"Guys did the ice-cream man give you any change?" I asked.

"No." The said together.

Then everyone started laughing minus Dylan. "Max that's not funny I need that money!"

"For what?" I asked.

"for tonight I need it to..." He stopped looking a little embarrassed and everyone started to laugh again.

"Why can't you teach your brats the difference between a dollar and a hundred bill?" Dylan snapped. It suddenly became very silent but before Fang could react Tyree stepped in front.

"First of all we are not brats. Thank-you very much" she looked at him "especially compared to you. And second of all we do know the difference between a dollar and 100; a 100 as two zeros. And last of all and you better perk your ears at this one, if you ever **DARE** talk to us or my daddy like that again we gonna get you." She said pointing at herself and Ana who was smiling.

Dylan bent down on his knees, "and what exactly are you going to do about it squirt?" He asked her. I was surprised when I saw Fang didn't do anything but casually leaned back against the tree.

"This." She smiled then she kicked him in his guts. he doubled over "OH! What the HELL!" He screamed in pain.

No one said a word. Tyree went to do it again but Dylan put out his hand to stop her except it didn't. Before he could get 6 inch to her body he was pushed back by an invisible force. At first I though it was Ana but then I realized that Dylan couldn't get close to her at all. It was as if there was some barrier around her... a shield.

Dylan realizing that he couldn't do anything took off rocketing maybe 20 ft. per second up in the air. But then he was pulled down he started to descend quickly... falling. This was Ana. Dylan was almost in inch from touching the ground when he was slowly levitated about ten feet up; then he flipped completely upside down and speeded towards the ground again.

Still everyone was to shocked to say anything.

Again Dylan didn't touch the ground as soon as he got almost an inch to the ground he was levitated up higher and flipped another direction. This pattern continued three times more before Tyree signaled Ana to let him go dropping him five feet in the air in his belly.

They scared him so bad Dylan peed his pants. But it wasn't over Tyree jumped on to his back holding his neck in a dead lock. "Say your sorry!" she said forcefully.

"No!" He managed to scream, seeming as if he was suffocating. I guess Ana's pushing on him.

"Say your sorry!" Tyree demanded tightening her hold on his neck.

"Okay! I'm...I'm." He choked.

"Say IT!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry!" He screamed and she jumped off his back. Then extended her hands to help him get up, he didn't take it and she frowned slightly.

"That was RAW! and I couldn't even see it just the impact that you got beaten by to four year old girls!" Iggy said finally breaking the silence.

"I **like **you." Ana said coming up to Dylan.

"This is what you do to people you like?" Dylan asked.

"No. But your cool with it right?" And she walked away.

"Now what am I suppose to do tonight?" Dylan asked me.

I looked at him with his black eye and strangled neck "stay home." I turned away "Okay everyone lets get back to work!" I said clapping my hands twice.

**If anyone want to contribute a Fax romance part to put in this story just PM me! But it has to be rated for T. Thanks a bunch.**

**Sorry for all grammar mistakes I didn't really do the checking thing.**

_-Arrowkid21 :)_


	10. disaster date

**Hi! This chapter gets confusing but if you read other chapters it'll make some sense. One new character and two characters you've heard of but never really met.  
A little language. **

**Disclaimer:**  
**Santa: What do you want for Christmas?**  
**Me: I want to own the Maximum Ride books!**  
**Santa: No.**  
**Me: How about just Max?**  
**Santa: Um... No.**  
**Me: Forget you Santa. Your not even real.**  
**I've always wanted to try one of those : )**

** ~*Max POV~***

We had successfully moved my things to Fangs and now we were changing things around and throwing away stuff.

"You now this house should be remodeled to allow more light in! There should be more color in this living room! Also..." Nudge was just throwing out ideas of how the house should be arranged.

Honestly, I didn't think we really needed it. The house already began to have a me feel to it. That's all I wanted.

"Hey Max can I talk to you?" Fang whispered in my ear.

No one was paying attention to us but still I followed him out to the back.

"What is it?" I asked. He looked as if he was trying to put his thoughts into words. "come on you could tell me." I said.

"You won't get mad?" He asked looking into my eyes.

I laughed, "as long as it not something like you have more kids."

"No!" He laughed. Now we were both laughing for what reason? I don't know.

"or...or, " I said trying to catch my breath " you're going to jail!"

"Nothing like that! Just Kays going to be staying with us for a while. " He said quickly disguising it with a laugh but I caught it and stop laughing.

"What did you say?" I growled.

"I said 'nothing like that'." he said faking a laugh.

"Don't you play with me!" I said finding a crowbar on the ground and quickly picking it up.

"You look so cute when you mad."

"how sweet." I said sarcastically "you've got three seconds..." I said raising the crowbar over my shoulders.

He didn't say nothing.

"One..." I counted. He didn't say anything I could not believe he was testing me.

"Three!" I screamed and swung the crowbar at his head just as he ducked. Dammit!

He was at lost for words, "You really were going to hit me!" He accused.

"No freakin' duh." I said and lowered the crowbar.

He jumped to grab it out my hand, I let him. "Why is she moving in with us?" I asked sitting against the wall to put my face into my hands.

"She's not moving in she's just stayin' hear until she could move out. Which won't be more then two weeks."

"Why don't she stay with someone else!" I screamed my anger flaring up again. My breath came out ridged and I tried to breath calmly through my nose.

"She doesn't have no one else over here." He said quietly.

"Then why don't she stay her ass over there!" I said pointing randomly somewhere.

"She... can't not if she wants them that is part of the agreement!" He said not really shouting but his voice had risen at the 'them' part.

I stopped for a second calculating my next words, "What them? What agreement?" I asked.

He didn't say anything for a second just looked out up to the sky,  
"when the twins were born she had to mess up her life plans to fit them in and she went back to South America to take care of her mother and get a new degree.

Before she left we made an agreement she has no more then five years to get everything on track after that she gets her kids." he whispered.

I was quiet just thinking. It took so much for me to take these girls into my life, I mentally had to fight myself. Now I accepted them and this... this (note to self think of an insulting name for her) lady come to take them away! I felt real attached to them. If I feel like that I can't even begin to imagine how Fang felt.

"Well you can't let her do that! Those girls are your life!" I said.

"Yeah Max but their part of her life too." He said.

"Whose has been the one clothing, feeding and taking care of them for the past four years?" I declared.

"Me."

"Yeah. And whose been the one that went to every single parent teacher meeting?" I asked.

"Me." He said pointing to himself.

"That's right." I encouraged "so what right does she have to come to take your kids away?" I asked.

"None!" He said smacking his palm against the wall.

"True. Which is why were going to file a lawsuit!" I said.

"Yes! Waite Max no." He said losing the determined voice.

"Yes we are and we'll win!" I said. "Why should she get to take them? What about you?" I asked.

"but Max it seems wrong..."

"No it is not." I insisted.

"Wait what about her coming to stay here?" He asked as I began to walk away.

"Oh, that's fine as long as she doesn't stay over one week." I said.

"Damn bitch" I muttered to myself. I actually could not stand the fact that she was staying here but if she doesn't I won't get to observe her and see what I could use against her in court.

* * *

"Max are we still going?" Ana asked.

Me and Ella were taking them to the mall to find something to wear to their graduation from preschool. But I didn't feel like going not just because I despised the mall but I felt like crap.

I had a headache that seems to go and come back constantly and my stomach felt heavy like I ate way too much. I didn't even feel likes getting out of bed, but I had to, I've been putting this off for the past two weeks now the graduation was only a week away.

"Yeah lets go." I said. "We're going to meet Ella over there."

Ana groaned in the back seat, "I don't want_ her _I want Nudge." she whined.

"You don't _have_ to go." I said.

She stayed quiet for the rest of the short ride. When we arrived Ella was waiting for us in the east entrance Tyree ran to hug her.

We split, I took Ana and Ella took Tyree. It was the fastest way to find something for both of them considering how different their styles were.

Ana pulled me through many different stores but by the time we got to the second one my stomach started to act up and I run to the bathroom.

When I got out we went to a store called Mona's Kid clothes. There Ana tortured me by trying on 14 different outfits! Then she decided she hated the store and we left.

"Ana I have to go to the bathroom." I said.

"**Again**!" She said exasperated.

I was about to get out of the stall before I heard the door to the bathroom opened and someone walked in.

"Your so cute. But I could have sworn I've seen you on the other side of the mall." A lady said.

"You probably saw my sister." Ana said "I have to wait as Max stop at **EVERY** bathroom to poop."

The lady laughed along with all the other ladies in the bathroom. I was so embarrassed I waited until everyone left before I had the courage to get out.

**~*Ella POV *~ **

"Ella I can't find anything." Tyree said.

"But were not done looking yet, there is still the other side of the mall." I said.

We_ could _have been found something if it weren't for the fact that she was so picky! I love the mall but I was getting sick of walking around. Poor Max.

"But I don't want to look for it anymore! I give up." Tyree said. Then she was gone, I began to panic.

"Tyree?" I whispered looking around to see if anyone had seen that. It didn't seem like it.

"Tyree!" I whispered more urgently.

"Yes Ella." She said suddenly appearing behind me.

"Don't do that!" I yelled. "You know how much trouble we could get into?"

"Why would we get in trouble a lot of people are like that?" She said confused.

"Just don't. Okay?"

"okay."

We walked out of the store and crossed over to the other side.

**~*Mia POV*~ **

They had not seen me but I saw them.

The little dark haired girl was standing there one second then in another she was gone! Then lady that was with her looked around; saw no one then whispered something.  
After a second or so the little girl appeared out of thin air. Then they walked out.

"Mommy I know her," said Jordan, "She's in my class her names Tyree and she has a sister named Ana. Ana is my best friend she tells me everything."

"Jordan will you be able to tell me what is going on with those kids."

"Sure mommy."

This was great! If I am was able to report this imagine how much money I could make! I am sure no one knows anything about them or else I would have heard of it. I'm going to be rich!

**~*Max POV*~ **

Something was wrong.  
I didn't know what but I could feel something was really wrong. But today of course was full of wrong things, we didn't find the dresses and would have to return tomorrow. Ana humiliated me in front of total strangers and Tyree almost got us all arrested by disappearing in plain view!

When we got home there was a yellow cab in the driveway. A lady stepped out her shoulder length black hair bouncing up and down as she got out. She turned around and I could see her intelligent brown eyes that looked right at me but then shifted a tiny bit and grew shimmering in the late evening light.

**"MOMMY!" **The twins yelled running out of the car to hug her.

I laid my head on the steering wheel This day is turning out into a disaster.

**A little rushed not the best but I will do better. One more big twist and I won't put any more.**

**MaximumRide1 Seminoles do rock! Poll on my profile check it out : ) **


	11. baby momma drama

**I'm going to be updating often this week because of spring break no school and lots of free time! **

**To all my non account holders *cough* Maximumride1 *cough* if you really want to talk just make one! Very simple.**

**Disclamier: One day I plan to own Maximum Ride but the day hasn't arrived yet so it still belongs to James Patterson :(**

**~*MAX POV~*  
**

"Max you _have_ to help me. I need to have a topic I could talk about for like thirty minuets by tomorrow! It has to be something interesting; that I have never done before, I already heve the first half of the show covered now I just need you to help me with the second half." Nudge complained biting into a snicker candy.

I only agreed to help her to get out of doing paper work but I wished I hadn't I don't have a creative bone in my body.

"How about something on relationships." I suggested.

"I would but what about realationships?" She asked.

"How about," I thought, "is it alright to have your ex/baby momma living in the same house as you and your girlfriend?" I said all in one breath.

Nudge nearly choked on her on the candy bar "w-what?"

"I didn't tell you about that?" I asked "Yeah she arrived yesterday. She going to be staying here for one week."

"Oh hell no! I would kick her out! Wait is she here?" Nudge asked looking around.

"No she went out somewhere. I'm the only one here besides you."

"You have to tell me everything!" Nudged screamed dragging me to the couch.

"Is she pretty? Rude? How is she around you and Fang? Is she an experiment? What does she do for a living? Where has she been? Why..." I put my hands over her mouth telling her to shut-up.

"Is she pretty? I don't now she's not ugly. She Hispanic but has that light brown skin like you." I shrugged. What was I suppose to say?

"How about rude? is she rude? I guess she's not or else you would have knocked out one of her teeths. Wait did you?" She stopped ranting to look at me.

" No! She's not rude she just completely ignores me like i'm not even there.''

"Do the kids like her?" Nudge asked me.

"She's their mother!" I said.

"I know but she hasn't ever been in their lives."

"That's not true." I said, "not really she's been in their lives forever she just never lived with them. Which is the only reasons she's here to get them wich she won't."

"What do you mean she's coming to take them?" Nudged asked frowning.  
"She's not." I said stubbornly.

Were going to fight for coustody." I said.

"Oh Max I think you guys should think this through befor you do something your goint to regret." Nudge said standing to leave.

"We already did. Where are you going? I thought you wanted me to help with the show?"

"You already did." She said and hugged me and started to run out her heels making clicking sounds on the floor.

" Whatever it is your doing do not use my name!" I shouted to her.

"I won't!" She said her voice fading as she got farther and farther.

* * *

**~* Ana POV*~**

"You did what?" Tyree growled her body shaking with anger.

"I told Jordan about you being a shield." I said trying not to look scared. Tyree jumped and I shifted to my side to avoid being hit.

"Hey!" I yelled.

"Ana you talk so damn much!" Tyree yelled,

"Watch your mouth!" I snapped

"It wasn't your secret to tell!" She said she sounded as if she was about to cry.

"I'm sorry." I said feebly putting my hand on her shoulders she shrugged it off.

"You always do stuff like that. That's why you always get in trouble." She said.

"No it's not!" I defended myself.

"Yes it is!" She screamed, "which is why I'm better then you!"

"Yeah?" I said "And this is why you have no friends!" I said angrily and stomped away leaving her in the little corner behind the bookshelf.

I knew she didn't mean it, well not how I took it but she gets me mad what is wrong with telling my _best friend_?

I walked over to the doll center where Jordan was waiting for me.

"What did she say?" Jordan whispered looking over my shoulders to see Tyree.

I shrugged, "it doesn't matter she'll get over it."

"You know my mom wants to bring me to the scientist to get powers." Jordan said.

"They can't do that!" I said.

"Yes they can it's a new thing like the plastic surgery people used to get but only cooler you could even pick what powers you want!" Jordan said exictedly.

"We didn't go to a scientist we were just born that way. No one else knows so it has to be kept a secret." I said.

"No way! Is there anything else you've been keeping from me?" Jordan asked frowning her brows.

I was about to say no but then Tyree walked behind my chair _kicked it _then kept walking like she did nothing.

"Yeah..." I said smiling "We have these dreams..."

A little voice in my head told me to shut up but I pushed it aside. Jordan was my _best friend_. I told myself she wouldn't ever tell anyone about my secrets.

But in the back of my mind I could hear my parnets voice way before Max came telling me not to tell anyone.

I remember myself asking

_"What about my best friend?" _and mommy looked at me and said

_"Tilden will be your best friend. Do NOT tell anyone."_

But what did they know?

**~*Mia POV*~ **

"Okay Mom I have everything you asked for but you have to promise not to tell anyone else." Jordan said.

"Okay shoot." I took out a piece of paper to write it all down.

"Why do you need paper mom?" Jordan asked.  
I signed, "Jordan in this world you have to be smart okay and do what is best for you. This is the right thing to do. Just tell me what did that girl say to you?"

" but mom..."  
"Jordan if you do not want me to ship you to an adoption place you right now you better tell me!" I yelled at her losing my patience.

When she was done I looked at all the information I had, I couldn't believe how rich we were going to be.

And hugged my daughter. I'm an awesome mother!

**~* Max POV*~ **

I heard the front door tick opened and closed. I checked the time, 2:24 pm way to early for Fang and the twins to be home yet so It had to be her.

"Hi Maximum." She said putting up her rain coat.

"Hi Kimbria." I said. She frowned a little but didn't say anything. If she gets to call me Maximum then I could call her Kimbria right?

Suprisingly she started off a conversation, she _never_ talks to me, " I went to finalize everything for my new office." she said.

"Oh you already have an office?" I asked.

"Yeah, I kind of had everything set since I was in South America I just had to sign some papers first." She paused for a second,

Don't worry Max we'll be out your house by the end of the week."

She went into the freezer and pulled out a frozen package

"We?" I said icily.

"Yes we." She said "me, Anastasia and Tilden."

I almost asked who Anastasia and Tilden were then I realized how stupid that would be.

"Actually your leaving." I said pointing a finger in her direction "the twins are staying here."

"What are you talking about Maximum?" There she goes with the name thing again.

"We're fighting for coustody." I smirked.

"But their **my** kids!" She yelled.

"SO?" I said tautly, "we are going to fight for full custody and if I might add we will win because I will be representing this case and I _never_ lose."

That wasn't completely true, Fang hadn't completely agreed but what is he going to do now? Back down? He better not.

The knife hurled at me so fast if it weren't for my quick instince it would have nailed me right in my ribcage.

"Damn! Your aim is good." I said.

I came up to her but she didn't back down, "I'm not scared of you." She whispered.

"You should be." I said. She pushed past me.

I lounged at her but she was all the way across the room smirking at me.

I'm going to kill Fang.

* * *

"Damn Max! How many times in a week your going to try and kill me!" Fang said ducking.

"**WHEN. YOU**..." I said throwing something at each syllable "**QUIT. TELL. ING. ME. LIES**!" I yelled running out of things to throw.

"Max it wasn't my secret to tell!" He yelles

"And your point!" I asked taking time to breathe. "I asked you Fang, is she normal and you said **YES**! You could have sayed she was experimented on and not tell me what she does instead you just denied her ever being gentically engineered!

"You know you would have wrestled it out of me if I didn't tell you what she did." He said standing up.

I sat at the end of the bed and put my face into my hands.

"I told her about the custody thing." I said into my arms. "Have you thought about it?"

"Yeah. I don't know if it's the smartest thing to do but we could always give it a try." He said sighing.

"Full custody?" I asked.

"I wanted her to get visits." He said.

"So were really doing this?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said.  
"We'll stat everything tomorrow." I said right before I burst into a run to the bathroom where I threw up my guts.

**Thank-you for reading :) The last scene sucked but it worked. By the way do anyone have a name I could call Kimbria? You know how Max call Lissa Red haired wonder and Bridgit ? Anything like that leave it in a review I tried to come up with one and I tough of Hulk Fingers!**


	12. It get worst waaay worst

**My poll is closed the results are on my profile the winner was Max followed by Fang then surprisingly Max2 aka Maya I had five unique voters. Hope you like this chapter.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.

Max POV  
  
Do I love to get myself in trouble? I wonder.

I was perfectly fine with Fang and trying to get along with the twins. Then their mother come to get them and instead of me letting her take them, which would have been wonderful for me, I try to keep them.

Honestly, I'm only doing this half heartily deep down I knew we wouldn't win.

At least not with the information I have, so she got a couple of speeding tickets here and there, maybe she was charged with a DUI in college but that's it.

Those won't make hardly any difference compared to all the positive things she has, Air force pilot for four years, active in her church, give speeches to teens about dangers in drug abuse etc. etc. etc.

How the hell she had time for all these stuff!

On the other hand, Fang has killed people, hand around with a bunch of avian-hybrids murderers, always in some kind of trouble.

Its too much and although he's been away from these kind of stuff for years now it could still be used against you compared to him she look like an angel straight from heaven!

Also she is the mother she's been in their live most of the time and most people don't know it but lots of judge are a little bias more to the mother than father for some reason.

Not something that is very noticeable for example if the mother is a horrible mother she is not going to get full custody.

Its the tiny things like if both mother and father are very good people and both want full custody.

The judge would most likely split custody but the mother will sometimes have the child more often. Just a tiny little thing no one seems to notice.

Accept the lawyers and attorneys that have worked with these cases before, after a while you start noticing these things.

I had to take my mind off of all this, I pushed everything aside got up and went downstairs. The house was real quiet no one was here besides me and her.

Kay was downstairs talking on the phone, she didn't see me behind the wall in front of her. I stopped to hear so I could feed my curiosity.

"Mama! Why is it every time you call you always say the same thing?... No I will not go on EHarmony!" She complained.

I stifled my laughter.

" Do I want a Spanish speaking American? Mama are you on that website!..."I don't care if that's where you found your boyfriend no!... Where do you get that from?" She asked.

I was blowing up and had to stuff my face in a pillow to stop laughing.

"Ewww!... Mama you know what? Stop. Just stop... I'm hanging up... bye... uh-huh bye... alright I'm leaving... no thanks... bye Mama." She quickly shut the phone

I couldn't see her face from the corner but I heard her sign.

After a minuet or two I walked into the kitchen as if I hadn't heard anything.

She didn't say anything to me; she hadn't said anything since what happened last night. Her eyes trailed after me, it was getting really annoying.

"what?" I asked through clenched teeth.

She shook her head hesitated for a second, " I'm sorry for throwing the knife at you yesterday. I shouldn't have reacted that violently, I guess it only right for Fang to want the kids but instead of trying to kill you I should be planning on how to fight back."

"Why are you apologizing?" I asked.

"Because, its the right thing to do you didn't do anything to me. Actually when we go to court I'm going to ask for shared custody. Much better and we're all happy, the twins should get to know you more your going to be in their lives for a long time." She said smiling.

"But you hate me!" I said. How badly I wanted a reaction from her but instead I got a startled look.

"Hate you! Maximum I don't hate you!" She said.

"Yes you do since the first day you met me, I could see it in your eyes!"

"Well then you read my eyes wrong." She said , "Look Maximum I had my plans made even before the twins were born. I'm not going to let the fact that your here get in my way.

No. I want to apologize because I don't want to have anything against anyone in my heart."

"Don't talk to me!" I snapped, "Just don't so I don't do something to you. Your one of those annoying crazy, optimistic people I can't stand. One of those people who change their mind way too often!"

She shrugged looking all confuse and shit and went to the living room turning on the TV.

Its hard to be mad at someone whose so nice, it makes me sick like I wanted to puke!

Oh gosh I can't believe I said that, I've been puking all last night yuck! I can't stand the smell of it and when I do smell it I throw up some more. A cycle that just don't end until my immune system finally get the message.

"Oh isn't this your friends show?" She said happily flipping throw the guide to where "The Nudge show" was on.

It was in the middle of the program, Nudge was about to start another topic.

Nudge was always beautiful but for the show they prettied her up more with her own unique style. She wore her now shoulder length curly brown hair in a nice high ponytail. She wore a yellow dress that gripped her middle area with black tie up flats.

In the background their was giant sig decorated with pretty butterflies,and flowers it said _**"celebrating the last day of spring!"  
**_  
"_Welcome back! For those of you just tuning in today we are celebrating the last day of spring! Yes today is the last day of the beautiful season now we are going into Summer_!

Nudge said smiling, their were a couple of shouts from the audience and a couple of complaints from who I am sure are parents.

Nudge continued, "_Right now were going into the relationship question of the day here it is: "Should your ex under any circumstances live any amount of time in your house?"_

_Audience next to your chairs their are some active expressions where you can post in your reply for this question. I will read some of them from the screen right here."_

In a matter of second the Permentian board behind her was mounted with different names. Nudge took the pen for the board and picked randomly at one.

"'_MaximumRide1 says, under no circumstances should your ex live in the house as you it will only cause trouble.' Good answer." _Nudge said then picked randomly at another.

"_CiCiChevel says, yes if under critical circumstances your ex could live in the same house as you as long as they respect your space and your now relationship."_ She read

Nudge didn't say my name but she could have written it across the sky. I chanced a glance at Kimbria, she wasn't smiling anymore nor was she frowning.

She looked like she was about, Oh Lord, she looked as if she was about to cry.

"Are you going to _cry_?" I asked angry, "How could Fang have ever been with you?" I asked my voice rising, "Surly he didn't love you, Your... your pathetic!" I screamed.

"You know what! Your nothing like Fang said you were! I tried to give you a chance and tried to not mess things up but you want to call me pathetic! Me! Maximum look at yourself! Your a hideous person!" She screamed.

"**SMACK!" **It happened to fast I didn't even realize when I did it. She knocked her head on the side of the chair from the impact of the slap.

She jumped at me so fast I didn't even see her! She was a tiger attacking its prey, her nails dug into my scalp and a slight scream erupted from my mouth as I felt something hot spilling into my hair, blood.

"You psychotic bitch! what the hell is wrong with you!" I screamed.

I kicked her off of me knocking her into the little coffee table before she had the chance to get up I grabbed the nearest pot.

I lifted it up high over my head and brought it plunging own to her head. As soon as it was about to hit her, it was stopped in midair add flew out of my hands.

The twins had walked into the house just and where staring at the two of us. Ana's hands where stretched out in front of her the pot was still in midair after a second she lowered it to the ground.

Tyree quickly shut the door and locked Fang out before he could come in.

"Oh you guys are going to go to jail if you try to kill each other." Ana said helping up her mother.

Tyree came to me and made me lower down so she could tell me something, in my ears she whispered, "Watch yourself Max your a danger to your future if you don't get your temper worked out." The she hugged me and went to talk to her mom, saying to her, I predict the same she told me.

"Hey why did you guys lock me out?" Fang said he was holding a whole bunch of bags in his hands he started to put them away before he realized how we were all in some sort of trance like stage.

"What's wrong with you guys?" He asked.

"None of your business!" We all said at the same time for a second no one said anything then quietly we all turned and went our own way.

The next day their was screaming in the house as Anastasia threw a tantrum because her mom said she was leaving.

"Baby its okay." Kay tried to say but Ana wouldn't listen.

"But what about our graduation! It's on Friday!" She screamed.

"I'll be there I promise! I'm not going anywhere I'm just moving out to another house you could come see it later." She said.

"Take us with you! You said next time you move your going to take us with you!" Tyree choked through tears.

Kay looked at me her eyes cold but said, "Its not time yet." She said.

"But mommy!" Ana cried.

"Okay. Okay. Fang I'll take them to see the house we should be back around three."

They turned and walked out the door, then there was a bloody murder scream before all three came rushing back inside.

"What is IT!" Fang asked.

"We're surrounded they tried to grab the kids the second I walked out." Kay said through heavy breathing.

"You are surrounded please come out with your hands over your head. We know about the secret you have been hiding from the government. Come out peacefully and no one will get hurt." A voice boomed out.

Reality shook when I recognized it was Angel.

**Did you like it?**

Review  



End file.
